Sangre
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en Dark Phoenix. Mucho spoiler. Nuevamente algo de Erik y Peter padre e hijo.


Finalmente pude ver la película de Dark Phoenix, así que aquí está mi aporte sobre la relación padre e hijo de Erik y Peter.

**Cuidado con los spoilers, no me hago responsable.**

* * *

**Sangre**

Erik estaba harto de las batallas, da igual lo que hiciese, sus fantasmas del pasado lo perseguían y no había nada que pudiese hacer para limpiar sus manos de sangre. Por eso mismo, decidió intentar vivir nuevamente una vida tranquila, esta vez rodeado de sus aliados los mutantes.

Ahora podían vivir tranquilos en una isla, no era una vida con lujos, pero al menos no debían ocultarse o vivir con miedo.

En aquella isla carecían de medios de comunicación y lo único que les explicaba lo que sucedía afuera, era la chica mutante que contactaba con el exterior.

Aun así, al principio Erik solía recibir visitas de Peter a menudo, el chico simplemente venía a charlar o comentar sobre lo importante y genial que era vivir en la mansión y el entrenamiento en la sala de peligro, atravesar todas las barreras y colarse en la isla nunca fue un problema para Quicksilver.

Con el paso del tiempo, Erik había comenzado a sentir cierta simpatía por el joven, pero intentaba que Peter no lo notase, de lo contrario el menor sería insoportable.

Por ello mismo siempre guardaba silencio e intentaba ignorar al chico mientras que este hablaba sin parar, o al menos hasta que un día se decidió a preguntar por sus razones, Erik tenía curiosidad del motivo por el cual el joven prefería pasar tiempo en aquella aburrida isla a ir con los mutantes de la mansión a algún lado.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me visitas? - había preguntado el hombre ese día

\- Formas parte de la familia - respondió Peter como siempre, quitándole importancia al asunto

\- Ya te dije que yo no soy parte del equipo de Charles, así que no soy vuestra familia - explicó Erik

\- Pero si la mía - confesó Peter

A Erik le caía bien el chico, después de todo el joven no temía enfrentarse a nada y tenía un humor contagioso, pero esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría.

\- Eso no es gracioso Peter, sabes perfectamente que yo perdí a mi familia - añadió Erik

\- No a toda, ¿Te acuerdas de Magda Maximoff? Ella es mi madre, tú y ella lo hicieron - explicó Peter, siendo igual de gráfico que con Raven

La cara de Erik en ese momento podría aterrorizar a cualquiera, pero Peter estaba seguro de que el hombre solo necesitaba unos minutos para procesar la noticia, después de todo las personas siempre parecían necesitar de mucho tiempo para procesar todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Siempre lo supiste? - preguntó Erik confundido e intentando procesar todo

\- Mamá me lo confesó después de que te saqué de la cárcel, así que en ese momento no sabía nada y luego desapareciste y solo volví a verte después de lo de tu familia, en ese momento quería decirte la verdad, que soy tu hijo, pero me imaginé que después de tu pérdida esa no sería la mejor idea - explicó el menor

Erik no podía imaginarse como habría ocurrido todo en ese momento, sólo era consciente de que estaba herido y furioso, por lo que era mejor que no hubiese descubierto la verdad en ese entonces. Recordando eso, Erik escuchó el grito de su hijo en su mente, el grito de dolor cuando En Sabah Nur le rompió la pierna y Magneto no hizo absolutamente nada para ayudarlo, solo observó la escena mientras sentía lástima por el joven que un día lo sacó de la cárcel, en ningún momento pasó por su mente el ayudar a Peter y eso ahora era algo que no podía olvidar. Para Erik era imposible ser el padre de Peter.

\- Ahora tampoco es una buena idea, yo no soy un buen material como padre - añadió Erik sintiendo odio por sí mismo y lo poco que le preocupaban los demás

Casi matan a Peter por su culpa, por estar en una batalla que no era suya, por ir en busca de un padre que nunca supo de su existencia, por un padre que permitió que hiriesen a su hijo sin hacer nada al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera lo intentaste? - preguntó Peter molesto

\- No necesito intentarlo, cada vez que estás cerca mía corres peligro, intenté asesinar a muchas personas y maté a cientos, no estoy hecho para ser un padre - añadió Erik

\- A mí me parece que eso es una pobre excusa para huir de lo que te da miedo - añadió el chico

\- Todo lo que amo acaba pereciendo por mi culpa, no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo nuevamente - aclaró Magneto

\- ¿Eso significa que te importo? - preguntó Peter con esperanza

Erik no respondió, no necesitaban respuesta alguna.

\- Soy bastante fuerte, ¿Sabes? No puedo morir fácilmente, además de que soy muy genial - dijo el chico con aires de grandeza.

Lo que para todos parecía ser una confianza desmesurada, era en verdad pura fachada. Peter tenía miedo, se sentía inseguro y esa era su forma de mostrarlo, mediante chistes tontos o alabándose a sí mismo mientras por dentro se sentía un completo inútil.

Nadie sería jamás capaz de entender lo rápido que Peter era capaz de insultarse mentalmente, era demasiado bueno en ello.

\- Vuelve a casa Peter - ordenó Erik

\- Estoy en casa - añadió el menor con miedo

\- Esta jamás será tu casa - dijo Erik de manera fría

El mayor esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para ahuyentar a Peter para siempre, a pesar de que cada palabra pronunciada era un disparo directo a su propio corazón.

\- Espero que un día lo llegue a ser - añadió Peter antes de desaparecer en una brisa

Erik estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a ver a Peter después de esas crueles palabras.

Pero Erik no tenía la mutación de Charles, ni podía leer pensamientos y por ello, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo. Así que su sorpresa fue enorme, cuando dos meses más tarde se encontró de nuevo a Peter en su casa.

El chico estaba bastante entretenido mascando chicle.

\- Creí que no volvería a verte - murmuró Erik, confundido por la presencia del menor

\- Me dijiste que no querías un hijo, así que estoy aquí como un amigo - añadió el joven feliz de haber llegado a tal conclusión por sí mismo

Había demasiadas fallas en la lógica de Peter. Para Erik, el chico ya era alguien que le caía bien antes de saber que era su hijo, así que no podía mantener contacto con él, de lo contrario saldría herido al igual que toda su familia y Erik no sería capaz de soportar eso nuevamente.

\- Peter, las cosas no funcionan así de fácil - añadió Erik intentando buscar las mejores palabras

\- ¿Entonces cómo? Dime la manera de demostrar que no soy un inútil - pidió el menor

\- No eres un inútil, pero yo soy peligroso - explicó Erik

\- Entonces te demostraré que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier peligro, el profesor está planeando últimamente algo para limpiar el nombre de los mutantes, así que yo formaré parte de ello, te demostraré que soy fuerte y así la próxima vez no tendrás excusa alguna - añadió Peter y sin darle tiempo a responder a Erik, se fue

Lehnsherr sabía que Peter era fuerte, lo había visto pelear, caer y volver a levantarse sin llorar, incluso cuando En Sabah Nur intentó matarlo, él nunca suplicó, simplemente cerró los ojos afrontando su destino y eso era lo que más miedo le daba a Erik, que Peter acabase mal por su culpa.

Él no dudaba de las habilidades de Quicksilver, pero dudaba del poder destructivo de Magneto.

Después de eso, Erik no volvió a ver a Peter en años.

Intentaba preguntar de vez en cuando sobre lo que sucedía en el exterior, pero solo se enteraba de unas pocas noticias, como el grupo que Charles había formado y que ahora eran los perritos falderos del presidente.

Charles no intentó contactar con él ni una sola vez y él tampoco echó en falta aquello. Aunque le hubiese gustado al menos, que el hombre le diese información sobre su hijo, si se encontraba bien, si se había convertido en un buen hombre o si resultaba herido.

Definitivamente algunas noches eran muy largas para Erik, en ellas no podía evitar preguntarse, como habría sido todo si hubiese sabido de su hijo antes, ¿Habría cuidado de Peter? ¿Le hubiese enseñado a controlar su mutación? Erik no creía ser capaz de ser un buen padre, pero parecía que Peter no pensaba lo mismo, a pesar de que estuvo ausente durante toda su vida.

Erik se imaginaba que Peter debía haber sido complicado de tratar cuando era adolescente, si logró infiltrarse en el Pentágono, podía imaginar que haría cualquier cosa que quisiese.

Por una parte, estaba feliz de no tener que tratar con eso, pero por otra parte se preguntaba cómo había sido Peter de pequeño, si siempre había tenido ese curioso color de cabello o si le había resultado fácil hacer amigos, si su madre había sabido tratar con su mutación o si solo intentaba cortarle las alas. Realmente no sabía nada sobre él.

Los x-men habían salvado a unos astronautas. Erik no fue capaz de recibir más detalles sobre ello, excepto que todos fueron alagados y volvieron sanos y salvos a la tierra, a pesar de un pequeño percance. Lehnsherr estaba orgulloso, su hijo formaba parte de algo que era respetado tanto por humanos como por mutantes, el chico realmente era alguien fuerte.

Como muchas otras veces, sentía deseos de visitarlo, pero era algo que no le correspondía, no cuando negó ser un padre para él, no cuando rechazó mantener contacto con él joven. Lo más probable es que Peter hubiese olvidado su promesa de hacerse más fuerte y volver a su lado, seguro que eso había sido solo un deseo infantil.

Pero nadie podría quitarle el derecho de estar orgulloso de él, al igual que los pocos recortes de periódico que había sido capaz de encontrar y traer a la isla. La habitación de Erik carecía casi de mobiliario y apenas y tenía objetos personales, pero los cuatro recortes de periódico con fotos del equipo, especialmente de su hijo, adornaban la pared frente a su cama, así si se despertaba nuevamente por una pesadilla podía ver que no lo había perdido todo, que su hijo estaba vivo y que era alguien maravilloso.

Encontrar que después de años había recibido una visita era algo sorprendente, ver que se trataba de Jean fue algo decepcionante. Erik todavía tenía la esperanza, de que Peter fuese a visitarlo, pero no esperaba que la chica con la había arreglado la mansión de Charles hace tantos años atrás fuese quien le visitaría.

Esperando sacar algo de información sobre Peter, la dejó entrar a su habitación, confiando en que la chica estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera notaría las imágenes en su pared.

Al ser alguien con tanta experiencia en combate, Erik notó rápido las manchas de sangre en su ropa y sabía perfectamente que no eran de la joven. Y eso es lo que le daba miedo, ella parecía asustada, temía haber hecho algo malo y eso asustaba a Erik, ¿De quién era esa mancha de sangre? Erik estaba a punto de rogarle a todos los dioses en los que no creía, solo para que esa sangre no fuese de Peter, de lo contrario no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

Pero ella se negaba a hablar, por lo que él no dudó en hacerla hablar, la haría enfadar de ser necesario si así tenía la certeza de que su hijo estaba bien, no podía perder a Peter.

Pero se quedó sin saber la respuesta, todo gracias a los militares, pero al menos sabía algo, lo más probable es que la sangre fuese de los policías que ella atacó, después de todo Quicksilver era demasiado rápido para ser atrapado ¿Verdad? Seguro que aquella vez con En Sabah Nur fue solo una excepción.

Al menos con eso intentaba tranquilizarse Erik, porque no podía abandonar la isla, no podía poner en peligro a cientos de mutantes que vivían bajo su responsabilidad, solo por un deseo egoísta, así que debía confiar en Peter.

Todo estaría bien.

Con la única excepción de que nada lo estaba.

Para que Hank vaya a verlo solo, debía ir algo mal, realmente mal.

Y de hecho lo estaba, Raven había muerto. Todo a manos de Jean, aquella que él intentó proteger por unos minutos, aquella que puso en peligro la vida pacífica que había estado viviendo los últimos años.

\- Peter también resultó gravemente herido - añadió Hank sabiendo que aquello también sería un golpe para Erik

La muerte de Raven ya lo había hecho llorar y desear hacer sufrir lo mismo a Jean, pero saber que también hirió a su hijo, que Peter estaba sufriendo por culpa de alguien a quien consideraba su amiga, Erik sentía todo el metal en la isla vibrar ante su furia.

\- Si yo la encuentro, la mataré - dijo Erik mientras sentía sangrar su mano, por la fuerza con la que estaba apretando sus puños

\- Lo sé - añadió Hank

Ambos sabían que eso era algo personal, que irían en busca de la joven por venganza y también sabían que la venganza nunca acababa bien, pero la ira tampoco les dejaba pensar con claridad.

Esto sólo traería problemas.

Después de una guerra, no existe algo como un ganador o un perdedor, pues ambos bandos pierden demasiado.

Así fue con ellos también, todos fueron heridos, Jean se sacrificó para acabar con esa guerra entre extraterrestres, mutantes y humanos. Después de eso Scott parecía haber perdido su razón de vivir, el joven había perdido nuevamente a alguien importante.

Todo era un caos y esta vez no sería fácil resurgir de las cenizas, la opinión de muchos sobre los mutantes había vuelto a ser de odio y otros simplemente temían lo que antes apreciaban o llamaban superhéroes.

Había muchos daños para reparar, pero Erik solo tenía uno en mente, deseaba ver a Peter, saber que tan mal se encontraba y temía que la respuesta sería mala, pues el joven no había intentado aparecer después de todo el caos que sucedió.

Pedir permiso para visitarlo estaba fuera de los límites, incluso Erik sabía que después de todo el lío que causaron con Hank no sería bien recibido en el colegio de Charles. Aunque hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, ya que Charles decidió que había hecho sufrir demasiado a todos, que había sido egoísta y que necesitaba huir por un tiempo, al menos hasta que aclarase sus pensamientos. Por primera vez habían cambiado sus papeles, Charles necesitaba huir y Erik deseaba estar en la mansión.

Ninguno tuvo problema alguno en dejar a Erik entrar en la escuela, después de todo nadie era capaz de decir con exactitud en esos momentos quien era enemigo o quien amigo. Necesitaban ordenar sus prioridades primero.

Lo que ahora le resultaba complicado a Erik, era llamar a la puerta de su hijo. Lehnsherr llevaba quince minutos parado frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Quicksilver. Por suerte no había nadie en los pasillos o hubiesen pensado que estaba loco o más loco de lo normal.

Erik no sabía que decir, llevaba años sin ver a su hijo y ni siquiera sabía su este lo seguía viendo como a un padre, tenía miedo de que fuese muy tarde o de que el joven de cabellos plateados lo odiase.

Erik se sentía realmente estúpido, pero ese sentimiento fue a peor, cuando su hijo abrió la puerta para salir y se quedó sorprendido de verlo.

\- Wow, esto no me lo esperaba - añadió Peter que se veía bastante incómodo

Erik aprovechó para ver lo mucho que su hijo había cambiado en esos años, se veía más tranquilo, sin esa hiperactividad que siempre tenía, aunque estaba seguro de que eso se debía a sus heridas.

El joven tenía un corte que parecía estar cicatrizando en la mejilla, un par de vendas en el brazo izquierdo y de nuevo una escayola en la pierna derecha. Definitivamente el chico tenía un don para herir sus piernas, era una suerte que su mutación nunca se viese afectada por ello.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo o esto será uno de esos silencios incómodos tuyos? - preguntó Peter un poco nervioso y jugando con una de sus muletas para distraerse

\- Estas herido - dijo Erik resaltando lo más obvio

Lehnsherr quiso golpearse por ser tan estúpido, después de años vuelve a ver al hijo al que rechazó por miedo a herirlo y en lugar de disculparse, solo es capaz de decir algo tan obvio, todos podían ver que Peter estaba herido, pero Erik no era capaz de ordenar sus palabras y decir alguna frase coherente. Tenía miedo al rechazo.

\- Si, supongo que no soy tan genial como creía, ¿sabes?, yo quería volverme más fuerte y que así pudieses reconocerme como tu hijo, pero supongo que ahora ya te diste cuenta de que soy un perdedor - añadió el chico sin ser capaz de mirar a su padre a sus ojos

Erik estaba sorprendido, ¿Peter aun deseaba ser aceptado por él? Y el chico creía no ser suficiente, no había nada en el mundo que pudiese hacer que no fuese suficiente para Erik, era al revés, el hombre no se creía necesario para Peter, alguien tan bueno y puro no podía necesitar a un asesino como padre.

\- No eres un perdedor, además de que me dijeron lo que hiciste en el espacio, eso fue bastante genial - añadió Erik intentando sonar amable, pero se sentía tan extraño para él

Peter miró por primera vez a los ojos de su padre, el hombre parecía nervioso, como si tuviese miedo y Peter conocía mejor que nadie ese miedo. Por eso mismo dejó caer sus muletas y abrazó a Erik. Ese fue el primer abrazo padre e hijo y ambos se sentían tan fuera de lugar, pero a la vez en casa. No querían separarse por nada del mundo, además de que tenían miedo de que alguien pudiese burlarse de sus lágrimas, pero no había nadie que pudiese juzgarlos en ese pasillo, además de que nadie querría hacerlo.

\- No deberías tirar tus muletas así, debes tener cuidado - regañó Erik preocupado

Peter solo podía sonreír, se sentía tan bien tener un padre que se preocupase por su salud.

\- Hank dijo que hoy me quitaría la escayola, así que ya podré volver a caminar sin problemas - añadió Peter con una sonrisa

\- Deberías tener más cuidado con tus piernas, ¿Qué harías si no fueses capaz de correr más? - regañó Erik

\- Entonces tendré más cuidado, primero porque es una molestia ir con muletas y no poder correr y segundo, porque el profesor no querría prestarme su silla de ruedas - añadió el menor intentando tranquilizar o hacer reír a Erik

Pero imaginarse a su hijo en silla de ruedas fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- Vamos ahora mismo a que te revisen, quiero quedarme tranquilo de que todo está bien contigo - explicó Erik mientras le pasaba las muletas al menor

\- Debo decirte que yo nunca estuve del todo bien - se burló Peter mientras señalaba a su cabello - Pero me encanta tal y como está -

\- Al menos será fácil encontrarte cuando te metas en líos - añadió Lehnsherr

\- Ya no me meto tanto en líos - se defendió Peter, pero al ver la mirada de su padre sobre sus vendas y escayola, tuvo que corregirse - Antes era mucho peor, al principio no podía frenar, creo que rompí casi todos los muebles en casa, mamá se enfadaba mucho conmigo y por eso tuve que mudarme al sótano, al menos allí no rompía nada -

\- Me gustaría que me contases más sobre ti, sobre tu infancia y como te trataba tu madre - pidió Erik

\- Solo si tú también me hablas de tu pasado, además de que mi madre solo me dijo que eras mi padre, pero se negó a contarme los detalles, la parte sucia te la puedes saltar, pero me gustaría saber cómo os conocisteis - pidió Peter

Erik suspiró, sería una larga historia.

\- Esta bien, nos pondremos al día más tarde, después de todo, ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero primero debemos controlar tu pierna - añadió el alemán

Peter sonrió, su padre podía ser bastante sobreprotector y eso le gustaba mucho.

\- Cómo tu digas, pero después te toca invitarme a comer - añadió el chico

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Erik confundido

\- Eres mi padre, así que te toca pagar por mi comida, papá - añadió con burla Peter

Lehnsherr quedaría en bancarrota gracias al enorme apetito de su hijo, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, después de todo, incluso le parecía una buena idea, además de que acababa de descubrir que le encantaba que Peter le dijese papá.

\- En ese caso elegiré yo el restaurante - añadió Erik

De alguna manera, ambos se sentían tan bien con el otro, que parecían conocerse de toda la vida, estaban seguros de que sus lazos de familia eran fuertes y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos nunca más.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ realmente me molestó que en la película hubiese tan pocas escenas de Quicksilver y ni hablar del hecho de que ambos no interactuaron juntos :( me quedé con ganas de la confesión, así que hice mi propia versión :)


End file.
